


Her's Humans

by SpaceWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, nothing to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWonderland/pseuds/SpaceWonderland
Summary: They are Her's





	Her's Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to write well or how to use a comma properly (also, my vocabulary is shitty).

   One upon a time, there was a ship, in a world where such thing is common, who's most known tittle (according with Her's captain) is The Basassest of The Badassests. She lives among the stars, but there were two planets She loves to spend time in. One is blue, with clouds that look like cotton candy (the food that makes Her captain happy and Her doctor grumpy and a little sad), paths wirh green things that Her little people called florest (but for Her it is really just something pretty that interrupted the blue). The orther planet was special, and not only because She didn't get much chance to visit it, or because it was mostly made of sand (She doesn't like that word, it reminde Her of another one, "sad", that means silent doctor, unmoving captain, resigned communicator, a wall in the place of Her beloved scientist) that shines like littles stars looking with bright eyes for the too far away two big ones called suns (this She likes, it brings Her a pleasent warmth and tingling all over), but because it's people makes Her want to hug them until they finally allowed themselves to reconaise what they are felling ( and they do fell, no matter how many times they say ortherwise).

   But Her's people, ah... Her's little people is what She loves the most. Each and every one of them, differents but with a special place inside Her made specially for them, and even with the changes over time, there are eight of them that She holds specially dear.

   There is a yellow-hair, red-dress and sharp-eyes woman; she doesn't attract attention upon first glance, just a superficial beauty, but bellow the surfice lies a stregnth that could be use to command worlds to her will without she waste a drop of sweat.

   There is a small-look-big with frenetic moves man; with eyes that seems to shine so much brigher whe he talks about Her, and who never gets tired of Her, and always tries to make Her better and better.

   There is the responsibal-light man; who loves the fragil and little and beautiful, and fills Her with plants that can do things, that look ugly, that look beautiful, that are there to be a reminder to look and see and appreciate; but also can be a warrior and a protector.

   There is a man-boy boy-man with curls and wide smile; who is smart and anxious and eager and ready, but he is Her's and small and cute and he make Her's stars look like numbers in his langauge and he is not allowed to het hurt never-ever-ever, because he is Her's little-big one.

   There is a woman; who's every line is sharp-sharp, but there is so much kindness and love and understanding in her, beacuse she is the best of the bestests and she can destroy all with a look and a word but she is gracious, too gracious to do it and she is the best.

   There is the worried man; with grumbling-bad words but eyes who knows, _who knows_ and he has too felt pain and he understand and he will try to make it be enough, giving what you need, even though you don't want it, he still try, beacuse he knows, _he knows._

There is Her captain; the lider, sand-hair and blue-eyes like his born-planet and he lives, he is life and he commands and he fights, because he has to keep them save and happy, this is the most important thing, and he must, _he must_ keep them safe and happy and _safe_.

   There is Her pale-green scientist; who's face doesn't seem to change, but his eyes shows it all, and he choose Her, _choose Her_ over what was suposse to be his life, made a path of his own, one that he cares with never-ending curiosity, and wonder, and fascination, and he choose Her, _choose Her._

So She cares for them, and loves them, and protect them whit all She has for as long as She lives, carries them to reach Her's stars and thoses new place, no matter how far, because they are Her's, _**they are Her's**_.


End file.
